The improvements in mirror manufacturing techniques during the 16th century caused an increasing use of optical mirror elements in interior architecture. For example, the overlay of a portion of a wall with a reflective surface generated the impression of space enhancement and an increase of depth perception. Since then, mirrors became essential components capable of improving the comfort of an ambience through a widening in the perceived volume, virtually doubling the size of the room. In modern and contemporary architecture, reflective surfaces are used, for example, to mirror the scene of a room, thereby giving in fact the feeling of a twin ambience existing behind the “mirror.”
Several applications such as EP 2 304 478 A1, EP 2 304 480 A1, and WO 2014/076656 A1, filed by the same applicants, disclose lighting systems that use a light source producing visible light, and a panel containing nanoparticles used in transmission, i.e. the light source and the illuminated area are positioned on opposing sides of the panel. During operation of those lighting systems, the panel receives the light from the light source and acts in transmission as a so-called Rayleigh diffuser, namely it diffuses light rays similarly to the earth atmosphere in clear-sky conditions. Specifically, the concept uses directional light with lower correlated color temperature (CCT), which corresponds to sunlight and generates shadows in presence of lit objects, and diffuse light with larger CCT, which corresponds to the light of the blue sky and, in principal, can generate shadows with a blue tinge.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.